Kaulah yang Kutunggu
by Viselle
Summary: Akhirnya kutemukan kau yang sempurna untukku


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **You are I Waiting for**

by

 **Ann**

 _Spesial fic for_ _ **WekaWeka**_ _, dibuat berdasarkan video klip lagu:_ _ **"Kamu yang Kutunggu"**_ _yang dinyanyikan_ _ **Rossa**_ _dan_ _ **Afgan**_ _._

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _I'm already find the perfect match for me_

...

Rukia memandangi foto di tangannya, membandingkan gambar yang tercetak di kertas foto berukuran 5x10 cm dengan pemandangan di depannya—sebuah kursi kayu yang dapat memuat dua orang bercat putih yang sudah memudar. Keduanya sama persis, berarti ia tidak salah tempat.

Ia duduk di kursi itu, menunggu. Ia memandangi kembali foto di tangannya, membaca tulisan familiar di bagian bawah foto itu.

 _Meet me here._

Itu pesan agar ia datang ke tempat ini, bukan? Tetapi mengapa pria yang memintanya datang tak kunjung muncul? Malah seorang anak kecil bersepeda yang menghampirinya.

"Kakak yang bernama Rukia?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Rukia sembari mengangguk.

"Ada pesan untuk Kakak." Anak itu memberikan sebuah foto pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sembari mengambil foto itu. Kemudian anak itu berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

Bibir bungsu Kuchiki itu menekuk membentuk senyuman saat melihat pesan yang tertulis di bawah foto.

 _Remember our first date?_

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya," ia bergumam sembari berdiri dan mulai beranjak menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan foto itu.

Rukia tiba di sebuah kafe, mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pramusaji yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk. Pramusaji berpakaian _maid_ itu langsung membimbingnya ke bagian tengah kafe. Ke sebuah meja yang di atasnya sudah diletakkan segelas _milkshakes_ stoberi, dan sepotong _choco brown._

Rukia kembali tersenyum saat mendapati tulisan tangan sang kekasih di samping piring kuenya.

 _Enjoy your favourite cake while listening our favourite song_

Seorang pria muncul dan menempati kursi di depannya. Rukia menatap bingung pria itu, sebab ia merasa tak pernah mengenal pria itu sebelumnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat bertanya mengapa pria itu duduk di depannya, bait demi bait lagu kesayangannya mulai terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Kemudian seorang pria lain muncul dengan membawa gitar, dan mengiringi nyanyian pria pertama.

Rukia tertawa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan semanis ini. Hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya, bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya kekasihnya tidak pernah membuat kejutan semanis ini. Kekasihnya bukan tipe romantis, bahkan dia jauh dari kata itu.

Setelah nyanyian selesai Rukia kembali mendapat sebuah foto. Kali ini tulisan I Love You dan lambang hati dengan inisial R&I yang diukir di batang pohon yang tercetak di atas kertas foto, beserta pesan:

 _Remember our first kiss ... ? Met me here_

Tentu saja ia ingat. Bahkan setiap detail kejadian senja itu masih terpatri di ingatannya. Hangat pelukan, dan rasa pria itu di bibirnya tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Dengan langkah penuh semangat Rukia keluar dari kafe, menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke sang kekasih. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya, begitu penasaran dengan alasan di balik semua kejutan manis yang disiapkan untuknya.

Tetapi saat ia berada di depan pohon, ia tak menemukan sang kekasih, hanya sebuah foto yang digantung dengan tali. Foto sebuah dermaga yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

 _Remember our favourite place ... ?_

Ya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tempat itu? Tempat itulah yang mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kali, dan di tempat itu juga kisah kasih mereka dimulai.

Rukia menarik sebuah tabung berukuran kecil yang terikat di atas foto, mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah muda yang ada di dalamnya. Lagi, ia mendapti tulisan tangan kekasihnya di sana.

 _God sent you to complete me_

 _Your the most beautiful desire for my love ..._

 _You are I waiting for_

Tangan Rukia terangkat menutupi mulut. Wajahnya bersemu merah kala meresapi kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas itu. Setengah tak percaya, kekasihnya bisa menulis kata-kata seperti itu. Keinginan untuk bertemu semakin menggelegak dalam dirinya. Ia segera beranjak, melangkah secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai dermaga. Ia tak memerhatikan tatapan bingung orang-orang karena langkahnya yang tergesa, bahkan ia tak peduli ketika seseorang kenalan memanggilnya saat berpapasan di jalan. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya satu, segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

 _For you!_

Tetapi sekali lagi ia harus kecewa, sebab saat di dermaga ia tidak menemukan pria berambut oranye yang begitu ingin ia temui. Hanya sebuah kotak berisi gaun putih yang diperuntukkan baginya. Rukia ingat, ia pernah sangat mengagumi gaun itu saat melihatnya dipajang di sebuah distro. Ia tersenyum. Prianya memang jarang melakukan hal romantis untuknya, tetapi dia selalu memerhatikan dirinya, tahu apa yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai.

Ia segera menuju ke toilet umum untuk berganti pakaian.

Gaun putih lengan pendek berbahan satin itu pas di badannya, roknya yang dihiasi sulaman berbentuk bunga sakura jatuh dengan pas hingga lutut. Sempurna. Seakan gaun itu dijahit khusus untuknya.

Dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajahnya, Rukia kembali ke dermaga, berjalan hingga ke pagar setinggi dada yang mengelilingi seluruh sisi luar dermaga yang berbatasan dengan danau. Ia membuang pandangannya ke tengah danau. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok yang berdiri di atas rakit di tengah danau. Itu dia!

Rukia segera menuju ke bagian sisi dermaga. Seorang pendayung perahu mendekatinya, menawarkan diri mengantarnya ke tengah danau. Ia langsung mengangguk dan naik ke atas perahu kecil tanpa mesin itu.

Perjalanan ke tengah danau sebenarnya hanya perlu beberapa menit, tetapi Rukia merasa perjalanan itu begitu lama. Namun, ia tidak mendesak si pendayung untuk bergegas. Ia menikmati setiap detik perjalanan, menikmati senja yang perlahan turun menemani, membiarkan degup jantungnya memacu kala ia semakin dekat dengan tujuan. Dan saat sang kekasih mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berpindah perahu, ia tahu bahwa yang paling ia inginkan adalah menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama pria itu.

"Katakan padaku siapa kau?" ujar Rukia sembari menatap lekat kekasihnya.

Dahi pria di depannya berkerut, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Kau lupa padaku? Aku Ichigo."

Rukia memandangi pria jangkung dalam balutan jas semi-formal hitam di depannya. Dalam hati bersyukur mendapatkan pria yang begitu istimewa itu sebagai kekasihnya. "Aku ingat kau. Hanya saja aku tak ingat kau bisa seromantis ini," ujarnya.

Wajah Ichigo memerah. "Kau tak suka?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku sangat suka. Apa lagi yang ini ..." Rukia melambaikan merah muda yang didapatnya di pohon. Membuat wajah Ichigo merah padam. "Terima kasih."

"Aku hanya menuliskan apa yang kurasakan padamu," ujar pria itu sembari membuang muka karena malu.

" Ini sangat manis." Rukia menggumam sembari memandangi tulisan tangan Ichigo di kertas itu.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berlutut di depannya, tangan kanan pria itu terangkat ke arahnya, sebuah cincin batu _amethyst_ berada di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Rukia Kuchiki ..." Suara pria itu terdengar mantap saat menyebut namanya. "... Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan Rukia saat ini. Ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akhir dari semua kejutan manis yang disiapkan kekasihnya adalah sebuah lamaran. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, sebab mulutnya tak kuasa mengucap satu kata pun.

Rukia dapat mendengar napas desah lega keluar dari mulut Ichigo sebelum pria itu berdiri, meraih tangan kirinya, dan menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku." Ichigo berucap, lalu meraih Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, dan mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memilihku," balas Rukia lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Hola, _minna-san_ ~ Makasih sudah berkenan membaca fanfik saya. Dan untuk WekaWeka, semoga suka dengan fanfiknya, meski isi fanfik ini tidak sama persis seperti yang ada dalam video klip. *ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan sesuaikan*

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
